2016 Atlantic hurricane season (Sassmaster's re-imagined version)
Note: This season is based off the actual 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. The majority of the storms in this season are the same, but are based off of NHC forecast tracks and model runs that depicted much more intense storms than the ones that took place. Supplemental unnamed/unnumbered tropical storms and depressions are added based off fail invests and/or satellite imagery depicting active systems the NHC never classified. Additional unnamed hurricanes are based off actual model runs that never materialized. This season was inspired by Bobnekaro's version! The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season was an active year of tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic Ocean, featuring a number of extraordinarily intense and destructive systems. The season is notable for having three Category 5 hurricanes (second to 2005) - Hermine, Matthew, and Otto - two of which registered among the top five strongest Atlantic hurricanes ever recorded. Otto was also the first Category 5 hurricane in the month of November since a hurricane in 1932. Hurricane Gaston also surpassed Hurricane Opal for having the lowest minimum pressure ever recorded for a Category 4 hurricane that never achieved Category 5 status - 907 millibars, something typical of an intense Category 5 hurricane. Hurricane Hermine, the strongest storm of the season, was the first Category 5 to strike the United States since Andrew, the first in the basin to make landfall at Category 5 strength since Felix, and shattered the global record set by the 1935 Labor Day hurricane for the most intense landfalling hurricane. Hermine was also the third-strongest Atlantic hurricane on record, behind Hurricanes Gilbert and Wilma, respectively. Another noteworthy aspect of Hermine was that it was the first Category 5 hurricane in the Atlantic since Felix of 2007. Hurricane Matthew, with a minimum pressure of 891 millibars, made 2016 the second occurrence of a season featuring two storms with a minimum pressure below 900 millibars. Because all three Category 5 storms made landfall at this intensity, 2016 became the only season to feature three storms of this category making landfall at such an intensity. The 2016 season also surpassed 2005 as the most destructive season on record, due in part to the effects of Hurricanes Hermine and Matthew. Hurricane Alex was also the first hurricane in the month of January since Alice, and with a maximum peak intensity of 100 miles per hour makes Alex the strongest storm to occur outside the pre-set bounds of a typical Atlantic hurricane season. Tropical Storm Julia is also notable for being the only named storm on record to form over the U.S. state of Florida, while Hurricane Colin was the first hurricane to make landfall in the state in over a decade. Overall, the season was the second-most active on record, featuring 23 tropical storms, 13 hurricanes, and a record 8 major hurricanes. Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/01/2016 till:16/01/2016 color:C2 text:Alex (C2) from:17/04/2016 till:19/04/2016 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:26/05/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:04/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:C1 text:Colin (C1) from:18/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:24/06/2016 till:25/06/2016 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:29/06/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:C2 text:Six (C2) from:09/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:28/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:31/07/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:12/08/2016 till:13/08/2016 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:15/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) from:22/08/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:C4 text:Gaston (C4) barset:break from:24/08/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C5 text:Hermine (C5) from:27/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:TS text:Twelve (TS) from:03/09/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:TD text:Unnumbered (TD) from:11/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C1 text:Ian (C1) from:13/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C4 text:Karl (C4) from:14/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:18/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TS text:Lisa (TS) from:27/09/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:C5 text:Matthew (C5) from:02/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:C4 text:Nicole (C4) from:03/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C4 text:Nineteen (C4) from:07/11/2016 till:08/11/2016 color:TS text:Unnamed (SS) from:19/11/2016 till:26/11/2016 color:C5 text:Otto (C5) from:01/12/2016 till:06/12/2016 color:C1 text:Paula (C1) barset:break from:11/12/2016 till:14/12/2016 color:TS text:Richard (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season commenced exceptionally early, with the genesis of Hurricane Alex from an extratropical cyclone. Alex struck the Azores at minimal hurricane intensity prior to transitioning back to an extratropical cyclone. Mesoscale convective energy leftover from the formation of Alex contributed to the formation of a powerful winter storm west of the Azores. In April, an unnamed tropical storm took the path of its predecessor, but never struck land. The system was the first Atlantic tropical cyclone in the month since Ana of 2003. In late May, Tropical Storm Bonnie formed near the southeast United States and struck South Carolina as a weak tropical storm, prior to emerging back over water days later. Bonnie continued east until degenerating to a remnant low on June 6. In early June, Hurricane Colin formed in the western Caribbean Sea and made several landfalls in the Yucatán Peninsula, Florida, and South Carolina, two of which at minimal hurricane status. Colin was the first hurricane in the month since Chris of 2012. Later that month, a disorganized Tropical Storm Danielle formed in the Bay of Campeche and caused minimal damage throughout Veracruz. Only days later, Tropical Depression Five took the same path as Danielle but was much weaker in terms of intensity. In late June, a tropical wave consolidated near Jamaica, rapidly strengthening to near hurricane-strength as it made landfall in western Cuba. The system later struck Louisiana at peak intensity. In early July, another unnamed system attained tropical storm status while positioned south of Newfoundland. Later that month, Tropical Depression Seven formed near Cape Verde but dissipate due to unfavorable conditions. On July 31, a strong tropical wave began strengthening to the season's first major hurricane, Earl, in the Caribbean, ultimately making landfall in Belize at peak strength. Earl later re-attained hurricane status in the Bay of Campeche and struck Veracruz at this strength. Later that month, an unnamed system in the Gulf of Mexico dropped torrential rainfall across much of Louisiana, resulting in catastrophic flooding. Tropical Storm Fiona followed, tracking across much of the central Atlantic but remaining weak due to wind shear. In late August, Hurricane Gaston became a powerful Category 4 hurricane that had minimal impact across the Azores while rapidly weakening. However, Gaston was surpassed by Hermine, which began as a long-tracked tropical wave that developed east of the Leeward Islands. Hermine alternated multiple times between hurricane and tropical storm intensity as it passed through the Bahamas, only to undergo explosive intensification as it progressed through the Florida Straits and into the Gulf of Mexico. There, Hermine attained Category 5 intensity on three separate occasions prior to striking the Big Bend region of Florida with maximum winds of 180 miles per hour. The hurricane re-intensified as it departed the North Carolina coastline, attaining a secondary peak intensity as a major hurricane south of Massachusetts. Hermine retained hurricane-force winds as it turned post-tropical, causing catastrophic damage in New England at this intensity. Tropical Storm Twelve succeeded Hermine, having been operationally classified as a depression. The system had minimal impact across North Carolina and Bermuda prior to being sheared apart by, and eventually absorbed into, Hurricane Hermine. An unnumbered tropical depression followed in early September, bringing heavy rains to parts of the Bahamas and Greater Antilles. In mid-September, Hurricane Ian formed but had no effects on land. Hurricane Karl followed, passing directly through the Cape Verde islands and near Bermuda, with both areas reporting no significant damage from the storm. Tropical Storm Julia followed, becoming the only named storm to form over Florida. Julia meandered up the United States East Coast, consistently fluctuating in strength whilst compounding damage from Hermine less than a month prior. In late September, Lisa formed west of Africa but eventually dissipated due to unfavorable conditions. The remnants of the cyclone regenerated near the Azores and later tracked through the region while turning extratropical. Days later, Hurricane Matthew formed east of the Windward Islands and buffeted the region with heavy rain and high winds. Once over the extremely warm Caribbean with essentially no wind shear, the storm explosively intensified and struck western Cuba at peak intensity. Matthew turned northeast once in the Gulf of Mexico, slamming central Florida at Category 4 strength, weakening as it became the third storm and second hurricane that year to strike the East Coast of the United States. In early October, Hurricane Nicole meandered erratically about the open Atlantic, alternating between hurricane and tropical storm intensity. As the hurricane took a northeasterly track, it made landfall on Bermuda as a weakening Category 4 hurricane while simultaneously expanding in size. The hurricane, given its enormous size, stirred a tremendous area of high seas and propagated long-period swells across the entire Atlantic basin, causing extensive coastal damage from Puerto Rico to Atlantic Canada. The next storm, an unnamed hurricane active alongside Nicole, developed in the Caribbean and slammed Belize as a powerful Category 4 hurricane, causing catastrophic damage. An unnamed subtropical storm, classified in post-analysis, developed in early November. In late November, Hurricane Otto formed in the southwest Caribbean - the latest major hurricane in the month since a storm in 1934. Otto, after erratic movements about the region, tracked due west and explosively intensified prior to landfall - making landfall in Nicaragua at peak intensity. The storm remained intact over land and later emerged in the Eastern Pacific as a minimal hurricane, rapidly weakening and eventually dissipating due to unfavorable conditions. In early December, Hurricane Paula developed in the subtropics, becoming the first hurricane in the month since Epsilon. Subsequently came Richard, which developed in the eastern Caribbean and struck Hispaniola, causing moderate damage. Storms Some tracks for this season belong to Bobnekaro, and are used with his permission. Also, a BIG shoutout to Hypercane, who made the majority of the tracks seen in this season. Hurricane Alex Unnamed Tropical Storm This system was unclassified operationally, and was determined to be a tropical storm in post-analysis. Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Six This storm was left unnamed by the National Hurricane Center for unknown reasons. Unnamed Tropical Storm This system was unclassified operationally, and was determined to be a tropical storm in post-analysis. Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Earl Unnamed Tropical Storm This system was unclassified operationally, and was determined to be a tropical storm in post-analysis. Tropical Storm Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Tropical Storm Twelve Operationally a tropical depression, this system was upgraded to a tropical storm in post-analysis. Unnumbered Tropical Depression This system was unclassified operationally, and was determined to be a tropical depression in post-analysis. Hurricane Ian Hurricane Karl Operationally, this storm formed after Julia, but post-analysis review discovered Karl formed much earlier, on September 13. Tropical Storm Julia Immediately classified as a named storm while situated inland, ''over the state of Florida.'' Tropical Storm Lisa Lisa dissipated into a remnant low on September 25. The remnants shifted northeast and accelerated towards the Azores, re-developing into a tropical storm on September 27 while southwest of the archipelago. Lisa dissipated for a final time the subsequent day while tracking through the eastern end of the region. Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Nineteen This storm was left unnamed by the National Hurricane Center for unknown reasons. Unnamed Subtropical Storm This system was unclassified operationally, and was determined to be a subtropical storm in post-analysis. Hurricane Otto First Atlantic hurricane to survive the crossover from the Atlantic to the Pacific since Hurricane Cesar-Douglas. Hurricane Paula Tropical Storm Richard Other Storms Storm Names Retirement Season Effects Category:Past Hurricane Season Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane season